


Debt

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The ships are hinted or like best friends type thing, no despair actually since class 79 is a thing, wouldn't be if there was despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Another one shot!This one references my other one shot "History Class" http://archiveofourown.org/works/9682682





	Debt

Debt

 

Saturday afternoon.  
15:00 o'clock sharp.  
Kiyotaka stood in front of Hope's Peak with his phone in his hand.  
It's an old phone. But that's all his family was able to afford.  
He dialed his dad's phone number and held the phone agains his ear.  
Usually a ringing tone would have immediately come up.  
But not this time.  
„Huh...?“, Kiyotaka looked at his phone. It said „Number not avaiabe“.  
„Oh no.“, the moral compass hung up. There was no use on trying to call his father. He put the phone in his pocket and sighed.  
"They weren't able to pay the bills again...", was the first thought that crossed the boy's mind.  
He needed to do something. But he didn't know what. He's a high schooler. His parents work two jobs and barely have enough money to live properly. How is that even possible? Well, considering the bad reputation his name has.  
His family has been in debt for the past 14 years. Kiyotaka can't even remember the times where his family was debt free.  
Tears rolled down his face. But he quickly wiped them away.  
How was he supposed to go to college? How was he supposed to clear his name?  
"Oh, hey.", a male voice popped up. Kiyotaka looked up and saw his classmate Yasuhiro leaving the building.  
"Ah, H-Hagakure. Where are you going?"  
"Just goin' for a walk. Ya good?"  
"Oh, it's. It's okay.", Kiyotaka waved it off.  
"Y'know, ya can talk to me anytime ya need to. That's what I'm here for."  
"I thought you were a clairvoyant?"  
"Well,", Yasuhiro scratches his head, "I need to hear the problem my clients have first before I can help them so yeah."  
Kiyotaka didn't believe in clairvoyance. It had no logical base what so ever. To him it was mostly made up stuff to get easy money.  
On the other hand, Yasuhiro seemed to be a rather happy person. He might know how to at least cheer Kiyotaka up.  
"I just... feel a bit down.", the black haired boy admitted.  
"Yeah, that's what I figured.", Yasuhiro crossed his arms, "Why yer down?"  
"...", Kiyotaka struggled to tell the fortune teller his problem.  
"I won't tell anyone, promise.", Yasuhiro added.  
"Ah, alright.", Kiyotaka nervously wiped his hands on the sides of his pants, "I, well, I wasn't able to reach my father's phone."  
"Aw, that sucks. But that happens."  
"I wasn't able to reach him because he didn't pay the bills. Again."  
Silence.  
"Ya... Ya got money problems?", the clairvoyant asked carefully.  
Kiyotaka nodded.  
Suddenly Yasuhiro's entire radiance changed. The usual laid back attitude was nowhere to be found.  
"Oh man...", he thought out loud.  
"You can't help me with that, can you?"  
"Nah man, I've got some own stuff goin' on."  
"You do...?"  
Yasuhiro chuckled. "Yeah. My mom's tryin' to help me out but it's still quite a lot."  
"..."  
Suddenly Yasuhiro sat down on the ground, right next to Kiyotaka.  
"Have a seat!", he offered.  
"My uniform will get dirty.", Kiyotaka pointed out.  
"Ya can wash it, right?", the clairvoyant had a point there. The moral compass sighed but gave in. He carefully sat down.  
"How did it happen?", Yasuhiro asked.  
"Our debt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, uh, well-", Kiyotaka started to play with his fingers, "-do you remember what we talked about in history class yesterday?"  
"Uh...", Yasuhiro thought for a moment. He was one of the students who would sleep in class. Much like Mondo and Leon.  
"I think I do? 'T was a prime minister, right?", he looked at Kiyotaka.  
"Yes. I assume you didn't pay attention?"  
"What?! Pff, I paid attention!", Yasuhiro pouted for a second, ".. Before I fell asleep.", he then added.  
"You clearly have to work on your morals."  
"Hey, it ain't my fault! A girl from class 79 wanted me to do some hand readin' and kept me up all night."  
"Kuwata's cousin again?"  
"Yeah...", Yasuhiro sheepishly smiled, "If I would charge her money, I'd be debt free in no time."  
"You don't charge her money? That is quite unusual for you."  
"Ah, heh, yeah, I-I know...!", Yasuhiro nervously scratched his neck, "B-but let's talk about the prime minister thing again."  
"Ah, right. I... I ran out of class that day."  
"That's why I didn't see ya for the rest of the day. I thought I was hallucinatin'. But what happened? Ya never miss a day at school."  
"I... I haven't told anyone yet. Except for Mondo."  
"Ya address him by his given name?"  
Kiyotaka's cheeks turn red.  
"Oh, uh, yes. We're... We're friends after all."  
"Huh. Alright. Go on."  
"That prime minister caused a lot of scandals while he was in charge, you know?"  
"Ooooh! That prime minister! I remember. What's his name again?"  
"Toranosuke Ishimaru. My grandfather."  
"That sounds bad...", Yasuhiro thought out loud.  
"It is. When my grandfather fell into debt, my family tried to help as much as we could. We never had a lot of money, my parents weren't even able to afford their wedding. And when my grandfather died, the debt he had moved on to us."  
"Can I ask how much it is?"  
"My grandchildren will still pay for my grandfather's mistakes. If I ever get grandchildren that is."  
"Should I check for ya?", Yasuhiro joked.  
"Hehe, no thank you.", Kiyotaka's smile was weak. He then sighed.  
"My family owns so many different people so much money. Loansharks, the Kuzuryuu clan-"  
"Wait, wait, wait.", the clairvoyant interrupted the prefect, "Did ya say Kuzuryuu?"  
"Uh, yes?"  
"I owe them a crap ton as well!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah!", Yasuhiro carefully looked around for a moment, "Gotta be careful of what I'm about to tell ya. Not that Kuzu's crazy swordswoman jumps out of nowhere and beheads me."  
He turned one last time before he put his attention back to Kiyotaka.  
"Alright, so, y'know his lil' sister, right?"  
"Yes, she's in the Reserve Course."  
"Exactly. So she wanted me to tell her some fortunes, yadda yadda. The stuff that I do, right?"  
Kiyotaka nodded.  
"She didn't like what I told her. Now I am forced to pay back what she was supposed to pay me. Times ten. That's how they get rich. By tricking innocent people."  
"Maybe they tricked my grandfather as well..."  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
"But... How come your so cheerful all the time? With such a high debt..."  
"I'm not that cheerful all the time. Even I have my sad moments. But every time I'm down, I think about my own future. One day I'll be debt free. That's my goal."  
"I wish I could say the same...", tears started to form in Kiyotaka's eyes, "But the amount of money we owe people is too high. I'll be paying for the rest of my life..."  
"Wanna know what I see?"  
"Are you looking into my future?"  
"That's my talent, isn't it?"  
Kiyotaka could give it a try, although he knew that Yasuhiro was probably making things up. It might help him though. There was one problem however.  
"But I can't pay you."  
"Hey, if I can give a girl with a rich dad an endless amount of free hand readin's, I can give ya a free prediction as well."  
"Alright. Sure. What do you see?"  
"I see....", Yasuhiro closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Ya'll get a lot of support. From yer family, friends... That's it."  
"A lot of support..."  
Kiyotaka wanted to become prime minister himself. Maybe that meant he will get a lot of votes and win the election. Maybe that meant people will trust the name "Ishimaru" again. Or he will marry and get another name.  
"You said my family. Did you mean my parents or...?"  
"Nah, yer own family. Like, of course, yer parents too, but also, y'know, yer own family. From what I can tell yer gonna be father of two kids and a dog."  
These were great news. But there was a little detail that spoke against having children.  
"I... I doubt I'll have children, to be honest.", Kiyotaka admitted.  
"Hey, even gay people can raise kids."  
That hit Kiyotaka.  
"Y-YOU KNOW??"  
"I saw."  
Apparently Yasuhiro's predictions weren't that made-up. Kiyotaka wasn't out to anyone yet. Not even to Mondo, who he considered to be his closest friend.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep that to myself as well."  
"Th-thank you."  
"There you are!", a girl suddenly interrupted the two, "I've been looking for you!"  
"Ah, N-Nakajima-chi!", Yasuhiro turned his head to face Leon's younger cousin.  
"I wanted to ask for another hand reading!", she tugged on Yasuhiro's sleeve.  
"Another one?!"  
"Yeah! This time about my love life! Come on!", she then dragged him inside.  
Kiyotaka stood up and got his phone out of his pocket. In the exact same moment and unknown number called him. He immediately picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, Taka! It's your father. I'm calling from a pay phone."  
"Hello father! Yes, I already figured that out..." 

One day. One day, Kiyotaka's family will be debt free. Faster than they think. That's the goal Kiyotaka set today.


End file.
